Lecho de Serpientes
by greenlilies
Summary: Es una trampa —le decía su mente durante las noches. Se revolvía en la cama y sudaba pensando en venganzas contra la Casa Lannister—. Nadie se atrevería a dañar a una leona de la Roca, a la hija de Tywin . /Cersei va a Dorne. AU.


**Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

**Nota: Para este fic había que utilizar las palabras 'protección' y/o 'cuervo', con la primera me basé el fic, queriendo hacerla el tema central**** (la seguridad de Cersei, el sentirse desprotegida, dónde está Myrcella, etc)****, pero no se mencionó explícitamente hasta el final; con el segundo, solo nombré y utilicé en donde pude. Ojalá se vea el primer concepto.**

**Este fic pertenece a la segunda ronda de La Conquista. **

* * *

**Lecho de Serpientes**

**.**

**I.**

Dorne no le apreció tan espectacular como todo el mundo decía, el calor hacía que la ropa se le pegase y la cantidad de sudor que le corría por la espalda y cara era sumamente asquerosa. Los vestidos que usaba en la capital eran inútiles contra aquel sol, ya comprendía por qué Daeron el Bueno comentaba que el sol era uno de los aliados de los dornienses. Prefería el Occidente, con sus playas y aire fresco y salado del mar, con la Roca y Jaime y Madre.

Lo único que la complacía era que las demás personas en su grupo estaban sufriendo lo mismo que ella, Jocelyn y Dorcas se turnaban en abanicarle a ella y Tommen y luego entre sí. También podía ver a Ser Osmund cociéndose dentro de la armadura, al igual que Ser Osney y Ser Boros. Taena era la única que no parecía ser afectada por el calor, lucía sus sedas (y a veces tan transparentes que no solo a los hombres la seguían con la mirada) y joyas con mucha más gracia que en la corte y Cersei no podía ver ni una gota de sudor descendiendo por su escote. «Lo sentirá como en casa».

Desde su estadía en Granmesa, no encontraron más castillos cerca del Camino de las Rosas, teniendo que recurrir a posadas llenas de pulgas, nada digno de una comitiva real. Un viaje en barco habría sido más fácil y rápido, pero las objeciones de Lord Mares de que las naves que estaban listas no soportarían un viaje tan largo, pusieron fin a las esperanzas de Cersei de tener comodidad. «Myrcella sí hizo el viaje en barco, yo debo ser más fuerte».

Llegaron a Lanza del Sol en mediodía cuando el sol pegaba directamente. Se apartó el cabello del cuello y casi deseó haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Dorcas de recogérselo. El carromato paró a las puertas del pueblo en donde un grupo de dornienses oscuros los esperaban, en ningún momento vio la litera del príncipe Doran y lo resintió por eso; el Rey y la Reina Regente se merecían más que un grupo de caballeros de baja categoría. Ser Osmund les abrió la puerta y Tommen salió corriendo hasta posarse al lado de Ser Boros, Cersei le tomó la mano y bajó lo más dignamente posible.

― Su Alteza ―dijo una mujer casi tan oscura como Taena, pero más alta, dirigiéndose a Tommen, llevaba un vestido simple, pero había algo en su cara que la desconcertaba―, me complace recibirlo en tan bello día. Lamentablemente, mi señor, el príncipe Doran, no pudo bajar, pero me ha encomendado con la tarea de llevarlos hasta el castillo.

Cersei notó con disgusto que los hombres no quitaban la vista de encima. Cuando se inclinó ante la Reina, le pudo ver los pechos a través del vestido.

Lady Nym, que así fue que dijo que se llamaba (aunque Cersei no pudo ver a quién le había robado aquel título), saludó a todos, llamándolos por su título y halagándolos tan patéticamente que tuvo ganas de vomitar. «Está bien entrenada en las cortesías, pero no hay que olvidar que los dornienses son traicioneros». Sus acompañantes fueron mucho más silenciosos, solo inclinándose ante ella y Tommen y murmurando sus saludos, casi insolentes. «No me respetan, soy la Reina, soy una leona de Roca Casterly».

Cersei les dirigió sus mejores sonrisas, practicadas en la corte de Robert, fingiendo que no sabía lo que estaban pensando acerca de ella.

Lady Nym los llevó a través del pueblo, señalando aquí y allá los mejores vendedores de frutas, de telas, de hierro, y otros tantos que hacían parecer a Lanza del Sol la mejor ciudad de Poniente. Taena parecía una niña con una nueva muñeca, riéndose con Lady Nym y dirigiéndole sonrisitas que no hacían más que irritarla.

**.**

**II.**

Cersei recordaba el día que el cuervo de Lanza del Sol había llegado.

El consejo estaba reunido por un asunto de poca importancia, aun así, Cersei no se dejó distraer por nada (ni por las toses de Lord Gyles o las preguntas estúpidas de Ser Harys) para dar la imagen de una reina preocupada por su corte. Tommen no estaba allí, sino con su reina y Ser Loras, lo que ella resentía ya que probablemente le estarían haciendo practicar con espadas. «Tendré que conseguirme un Maestro de Armas pronto, no dejaré que Tommen se encariñe más con las florecitas».

Lord Orton hablaba de los gorriones en Desembarco, algo que a Cersei no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero que fingió que lo hacía porque Lord Tywin siempre escuchaba a sus vasallos antes de dar su propio veredicto. O eso era lo que decía Jaime, su padre nunca la dejó entrar a sus consejos de guerra por ser una mujer.

Las puertas de la sala del Consejo se abrieron con un sonido fuerte, sobresaltando a Lord Gyles. Cersei se alegró de la interrupción y giró para ver al Gran Maestre Pycelle correr hacia ellos. «El Gnomo no le hizo ningún favor cortándole la barba».

— Su Alteza, una carta del príncipe de Dorne.

Pycelle se inclinó y volvió a inclinarse y le dejó la carta sobre la mesa.

Cersei la leyó ávida y luego volvió a leerla a ver si no era una broma, un chiste de Dorne (_"Madre, me gustaría verte, te extraño, te extraño muchísimo…"_). Pasó los dedos por las letras, trazando las palabras y los lugares en donde la tinta estaba corrida. «Son lágrimas», pensó estática. Myrcella, Myrcella, Myrcella. Myrcella la_ extrañaba_. Noticias de su hija solo llegaban a sus oídos por medio de Qyburn y los cuervos esporádicos de Ser Arys, sin embargo, la alegría de ver en persona que su hija estaba sana y salva…

Cersei se aclaró la garganta ante el Consejo y dijo:— Mi señores, nos vamos a Dorne. Preparen los carruajes.

**.**

**III.**

No vio a Myrcella por varios días, la mayoría de las veces por estar ocupada en festines o visitas por los Jardines de Agua con Lady Nym, Tommen y Taena. Cersei tenía la ligera sospecha que aquello no era accidental; todas las mañanas se levantaba, desayunaba con el príncipe Doran o Lady Nym y su septa y luego trataba de averiguar en dónde quedaban las estancias de su hija. Otro que no había visto era a Ser Arys de la Guardia Real.

«Es una trampa —le decía su mente durante las noches. Se revolvía en la cama (a solas ya que el príncipe Doran asignó a Dorcas y Jocelyn a otro cuarto cerca de ella) y sudaba pensando en venganzas contra la Casa Lannister—. Nadie se atrevería a dañar a una leona de la Roca, a la hija de Tywin». Mantenía a Ser Osmund cerca y lo hacía pararse afuera de su puerta de noche para protegerla, solo dejando que se fuera para que Ser Osney lo relevara.

Sus sueños estaban plagados pesadillas en donde era tragada por las arenas de Dorne, asfixiándose mientras los demás se reían encima de ella. Las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir, pero rebajarse a pedirle vino del sueño al maestre de Lanza del sol era mucho para ella. «Si solo Qyburn hubiese venido», pensó, pero Qyburn se había quedado terminando su "proyecto"; antes de irse le había comentado que para cuando regresara, estaría listo. «El mejor guerrero de la historia para protegerla», solía imaginar Cersei.

**.**

**IV.**

Una vez que supo en qué ala se encontraba su hija, no le dijo a nadie y esperó.

Esperó a un día en el que el príncipe Doran tuviese a su guardia norvoshi en los Jardines de Agua y la puta dorniense (que eso era lo que era Lady Nym, una bastarda nacida de la Víbora Roja; ¿cómo no se pudo dar cuenta cuando la vio? Esos ojos astutos y malévolos que compartía con su padre eran inconfundibles) que no la dejaba en paz estuviese junto a sus hermanas o fuera en el pueblo. Estas oportunidades no pasaban seguido, sin embargo, Cersei fue paciente. «La única paciencia que he tenido fue cuando Robert estaba vivo y no duró mucho».

Mandó a Taena y a sus doncellas a comprarle sedas para un nuevo vestido y cuando éstas preguntaron qué iba a hacer sola, les dijo que pasear con Ser Osmund por los jardines. «Son tan tontas que no se dan cuenta de nada, ni siquiera Taena».

Ser Osmund estaba listo, con su armadura blanca reluciente, Cersei le mandó una sonrisa y los apresuró, llamándolo "ser" y diciéndole lo mucho que necesitaba a un caballero tan fuerte y galante como él. Todos los hombres eran iguales, todos caían cuando batía las pestañas y les hacían cumplidos. La habitación de Myrcella quedaba en el pasillo opuesto de su propia habitación, o eso era lo que le informó la sirvienta que interrogó.

El ala estaba vacía lo que no preocupó a Cersei en lo más mínimo, si aparecían guardias, Ser Osmund sería capaz de protegerla. Encontró la puerta sin esfuerzo y la empujó. Myrcella se encontraba sentada en la cama y el corazón de Cersei empezó a latir más rápidamente.

― Myrcella…

No tuvo tiempo de decir más nada porque la espada de Ser Osmund chocó contra la de otro hombre. Cersei volteó hacia su hija a tiempo para verla ser llevada por la princesa Arianne y una… ¿septa? fuera de su vista, Cersei retrocedió y chocó contra el pecho de alguien. «No, no, no, no se suponía que tenía que terminar así». El hombre la agarró por el cuello y ella trató de darle patadas, fallando debido a la altura del tipo.

Le mordió en el brazo que le tapaba la boca y el hombre aulló de dolor, Cersei se sacudió el tipo de encima, fallando ya que otro la agarró y le puso un cuchillo al cuello. El guardia con el que Kettleblack había estado peleando, se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una herida sangrante en el pecho; su caballero fue hacia ella para liberarla, pero la punta de una lanza salió limpiamente por fuera de su pecho.

Ser Osmund cayó con un golpe seco a sus pies. Cersei trató de dar un paso hacia atrás para no manchar el vestido de sangre.

Lady Nym se encontraba enfrente de ella y detrás, el cuerpo de Ser Osney era tirado a sus pies «Ser Boros está con Tommen, todavía está a salvo». Cersei tuvo ganas de arrancarle esa sonrisita a la bastarda.

― Su Alteza ―Lady Nym volvió a saludarla mientras se inclinaba, haciendo una parodia de su llegada a Dorne―, me complace recibirla en tan bello día. ¿Qué estaba buscando aquí, a la princesa Myrcella? ―el cuchillo en su cuello le hacía difícil sacar las palabras―. La pequeña Myrcella está ahora en nuestra protección, mi señora, no sé si se dio cuenta. En cambio, su destino es otra cosa completamente diferente.


End file.
